THIS INVENTION relates to syringes and more particularly syringes intended for single use only.
Throughout the specification the term "syringe" shall be taken to include a hypodermic syringes and other device incorporating a needle for injecting fluid into, or extracting fluid from, a body.
Syringes are commonly intended for single use only and disposal after such use, as any subsequent use carries with it the possibility of transmission of infection by the needle of the syringe. Nevertheless there are instances where single-use syringes are used again contrary to advice from health authorities, and there is a need for a syringe which can be used only once.
It is an object of this invention to provide a syringe which can be effectively rendered in inoperative after use.